Your Reward
by Tilea
Summary: PW Kink Meme Request. After saving her life, Miles receives a kiss from Franziska in thanks. However, Manfred just happens to walk in at that very moment, and of course, gets the wrong idea.


Where was she

(Hi, guys! It's me again!

…Yeah, I know I still haven't finished Good Enough. I've actually got most of the next chapter done, but I just can't seem to get back to it!

Anyway, this is a response to a request at the Phoenix Wright Anonymous Kink Meme. The OP wanted to see Manfred catching Franziska and Miles "making out" and complete FLIPPING OUT on them. However, it was just because Miles saved her life and she was giving him a little kiss to thank him; Manfred just happened to walk in at the worst time.

So, I've posted it there, and now I'll post it here! Hope you like it!)

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney is property of Capcom. I don't own these characters... (Unfortunately).

**Your Reward**

Where was she?

Miles glanced at the clock again, noting that only two minutes had gone by. Still… she should have been back fifteen minutes ago, and Franziska was never one to be late, even in times like these when a time to return had not been designated. She just never took longer than expected, never wasted time.

So, naturally, her 'little brother' was concerned. The ten-year-old girl had insisted on going off by herself to the library. Sure, the von Karma manor had a MASSIVE library all to itself, but somehow she couldn't find the particular information she'd been searching for. Herr von Karma never seemed to care much, obviously feeling that no one would DARE mess with HIS daughter, for that man had the fear of God in just about every criminal in Germany and – to a lesser extent – other parts of the world he worked in.

Miles, however, didn't really think this way. He wasn't as apathetic as his mentor, and at this point in time, he stood up, slipping on his shoes and a light black jacket over his gray collared shirt, and headed out the door. He didn't tell von Karma he was leaving; he was seventeen now! He could come and go as he pleased as far as he was concerned, just as long as he was home at night and other times when he was expected to be. Oh, and as long as he didn't do anything 'foolish' while he was out.

It was dark out, about 8:30 at night. Luckily, the moon was full, but really… it didn't matter much. Miles walked the familiar path away from the huge manor he lived in along with Herr von Karma and his daughter Franziska and toward the library. He knew that once he got closer to the city, the street lights would aid his search for his sister; there weren't any out here around the manor. It was located in isolation just to make it seem more grand, and to prevent the sounds of Bitburg from disturbing the 'perfect' household.

However, he didn't quite make it to the main part of Bitburg. He was still in the outskirts when he heard a familiar female voice, but it wasn't exactly a relief.

_"Nein! Berühr mir nicht! Nein!"_

_"Schweigsam, Klein Mädchen!"_

Miles felt as if his heart had stopped momentarily, and then he found himself running forward, toward the shouts. That was his sister! He knew it was her, and he had no idea who the male voice belonged to. Franziska needed help; that's all that really mattered to the teenage prosecutor-to-be.

_"HALT!"_ Miles shouted, demanding that whatever activity was going on be stopped immediately. His presence startled all involved, for their were actually two men, both trying to restrain little Franziska, who had obviously been putting up a fierce fight for a girl as small as she was.

_"Miles! Hilf mir!"_ she called after a short silence, to which one of the men responded by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Get lost, kid," one of them warned, speaking in German still. "Unless – of course – you want us to kick your ass."

"I have a better idea," Miles growled in return, fists clenched. "How about you let her go, and you won't get your asses thrown in prison!"

Both men began to laugh. "And what are you going to do about it, huh, punk? In case you didn't notice, it's two on one."

"Two on two, you arrogant pig!" Franziska spat after chomping down on the hand covering her mouth and making the offender hiss in pain. "And if you dare harm either of us, my father will have your heads!"

"Ooo! I'm so scared!" They were laughing again, mocking the little girl and the boy confronting them. "Going to run home and tell Papa, are we? I don't think so!"

Franziska screamed as one of the men picked her up off her feet and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It was at this moment that Miles charged, blinded with rage at the treatment of the young girl. This was probably some kind of 'kidnapping for ransom' thing, but he wouldn't have it!

He first had to battle the second man, the one that was not carrying his sister off to God-knows-where. Miles wasn't exactly a trained fighter, but he did remember a few basics from his martial arts lessons as a child living in LA. That, in addition with his rage and the adrenaline caused by needing to protect Franziska, made his formidable opponent indeed. Fists flew, powerful kicks were delivered, and Miles even had to wrestle a weapon out of his opponent's hand, which turned out to be a pistol. The younger man discarded it, not caring to even lay hands on a gun at all. In fact, the realization that he'd been holding the weapon had momentarily stunned him, and he faltered.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, lying on his back. He heard Franziska scream his name from somewhere off in the distance, and then another shout, this one belonging to one of the men. The gray-haired teen was hit again, and he threw his arms up to block his head, while at the same time kicking upward in hopes of hitting something.

And he got lucky. In the dark, his attacker couldn't see the kick, and he took it full in the stomach. Winded, the older man backed away, hunching over and clutching his stomach with both arms. This gave Miles time to pick himself up, and with another powerful punch, the first criminal was on the ground.

Wasting no time, Miles gave chase, following his sister's screams, which were no longer from desperation… but pain. This was utterly horrifying, and Miles ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Stop it, you fucking coward! Pick on someone your own size!"

Click.

"Don't move or I'll blow her brains out."

Miles stopped abruptly, gasping as he witnessed the kidnapper pointing a pistol at Franziska's head, pressing the barrel to her temple. This had succeeded in making the little girl freeze, her light blue-gray eyes wide with fear. She clutched at the collar of her blue and white dress, staring pleadingly at her 'little brother' for help. She was deathly pale and trembling.

It was a rare and horrifying sight.

"Now…" began the kidnapper. "…Back away slowly, then turn around… and walk away. You have until the count of three to comply, or I'll shoot."

_"Eins…… Zwie……"_

And that's when Miles saw it.

Hesitation. Anxiety. He was bluffing.

_"…..Drei!"_

The teen leapt forward, seizing the kidnapper by the throat and knocking him back with his full body weight. Franziska screamed, there was a loud BANG, but the sound was harmless. The gun had been dropped before it went off, and though Miles jumped a bit at the sound, he was relatively unaffected in his high-adrenaline state.

A gun firing in the dark. It was a good thing he was distracted.

The next few moments were a blur, a mess of confusion as Miles grappled with the older man. They were both on the ground now, trying to get a good hold on the other to do some decent damage. Miles' head was banged off the concrete more than once, but he kept fighting. It was like an automatic response, an instinct. That was it… He had an instinct to protect that little girl, like a big brother should!

A loud CRACK filled the air, and the man Miles was fighting screamed. Miles had twisted his arm and pulled, and the bone had given way. The younger man jumped back, and the obvious loser of the fight hastily crawled away, teeth gritted in pain as he attempted to pull himself up.

"Get going!" Miles roared, getting up as well and taking up an intimidating stance. "You're lucky I found you and not her father! He would've snapped your neck! GO!"

The other man had risen as well, but neither had any desire to keep fighting. They fled, like two dogs with their tails between their legs. Miles stood ready, watching their retreating forms, one severely lagging behind because of his injury. He waited until he could no longer see them, and then turned to search for his sister.

Franziska was lying on the sidewalk curled into a fetal position. She didn't appear to be moving, which scared her brother. He quickly moved to her side and knelt down, his first prerogative being to check her pulse. It was normal and regular, but she gave no response to the touch, two fingers against her neck. She had probably fallen and hit her head… or simply fainted out of shock and fright. Either way, he needed to get her home. It was late, and Herr von Karma would be wondering where they were very soon.

Miles scooped the ten-year-old up from the sidewalk into his arms and stood once more in order to begin the trek back home, holding her protectively and making sure to properly support her head against his shoulder. She wasn't very heavy, so he had little trouble getting back and was only slightly winded when he arrived, though he attributed this to the fighting and lack of rest afterward.

He carried her all the way up the grand staircase and to her bedroom, where he carefully placed her down on her bed and pulled her comforter over her. Now that he had some light, he could see that she did have a bruise on the side of her head, but it didn't really look that bad at all. Thus, he wasn't too terribly worried, though he stayed at her side, watching over her until she woke up about ten minutes later.

Dazed, half-lidded blue-gray eyes stared up at him without recognition for quite some time, and Miles stayed quiet, giving her a chance to wake up and collect herself.

"….Miles….?"

He did his best to give her a little smile. "Franziska… Are you… all right…?"

She took some time to respond, obviously still a bit out-of-it. "…I… I think so… _Danke_… Little Brother…"

"Ah… No, don't thank me… I… probably should have gone with you in the first place."

Franziska gave a scoffing laugh, a sure sign that she was regaining herself. Slowly, she sat up, gingerly touching the bruise on the side of her head and biting down on her bottom lip before speaking. "Hah… Don't be so foolish, Miles Edgeworth. You know that… I would have refused your escort."

"…True."

"Nonetheless…" She turned to look at him, those innocent eyes seeming nearly as sharp and clear as usual, though there was a softness in them that was only reserved for quiet moments between the two of them. She was awake, and she was grateful. "…You saved me… I… hope you're not hurt."

Miles shook his head. "No… Nothing serious. Just a few bruises and scratches I think."

Franziska made an attempt at a little smile. "Thank you again…." She murmured, and then, since he was kneeling beside her bed, she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down to give him a little kiss on the lips to emphasize her words, to repay him for saving her… and maybe… just maybe to entertain some little girlish crush she had on him…. He wasn't REALLY her brother, after all… so it was okay… Besides, it was just a little crush… It wasn't like she would ever TELL anyone! That would be insane and foolish! She was sure she'd get over sooner or-

_"….Was ist das….?"_

Both children gasped and pulled apart at the sound of the deep, dark German voice from behind Miles. Both were frozen momentarily, and then Franziska looked up at her father with wide eyes.

Manfred von Karma was towering over them, and he looked livid.

Miles, who had been completely stunned by his sister's actions, had been drawn out of some sort of hazy, confused, and slightly nervous state by the menacing voice. His reaction time was therefore severely slowed, and it took him much longer to turn and look over his shoulder, up into the piercing eyes of his mentor.

_"….Herr von Karma…."_ He stammed, moving to stand up and face the looming figure. This… didn't look good at all.

"P-papa…" Franziska stammered, her hand over her mouth. "…Papa… w-what's the matter…?"

Miles, at this point, realizing what this was about, for he'd been too dazed to connect the two events: Franziska had kissed him, and now Manfred was mad as hell. _"A-ach… H-Herr von Karma… Es ist nicht was es sieht aus!"_

"Be quiet, Boy!" Manfred roared, the bottom of his cane hitting the hardwood floor below with a resounding 'THUD'. "I know what I saw!"

"_N-nein_… That was just…" Miles stumbled over his words, finding it impossible to compose himself under that harsh glare. "…It… d-didn't mean anything, honestly…. I… I wouldn't-"

"Don't feed me the 'sibling affection' line!" Manfred snapped. "She's not your sister, Boy! She is, however, only ten years old! Are you sick!?"

Miles couldn't back away, for he was standing in front of Franziska's bed, with his back to it. "I told you already, _Mein Herr_, it's not what it looks like! She was simply thanking me for-"

He couldn't get the rest of that out. Blinding pain overcame him and he hunched to clutch his ribs, gasping for air. Manfred had stricken him with the polished oak cane, having become fed up with his babbling. Franziska screamed, the sound muffled by her hand.

"Papa! _N-nein!_ He… He didn't do anything wrong! Why?!"

"Silence!" Manfred demanded, causing the little girl to shrink back. "I'll deal with you later!"

_"H-herr von Karma… B-bitte…."_ Miles choked, trying to move away, out of Harm's reach. _"Ich-"_

A sharp cry escaped the young man, and he fell to his knees, his arms wrapped around himself as he gasped for air.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" Manfred bellowed, striking the poor teen again and getting another pained cry. "How DARE you try to 'make out' with MY daughter!? _Dreckig Schweinhund_!" Another blow, and Miles was on the flood now, just holding his arms over his head to try and protect it from the merciless beating that seemed to be starting.

"I… I w-wasn't…" A shot to the ribs cut him off again, and it was clear that he would not be allowed to plead his case. Another strike, and another, and this coupled with the pain from the blows he'd received during the fight just a half hour ago was reducing the seventeen-year-old to whimpers and screams of pain. There was no way to defend himself against this weapon, and he'd learned long ago that he couldn't fight Herr von Karma. The man was nearing sixty years of age and was still incredibly physically powerful.

A rough hand reached down and long fingers wrapped around Miles throat, cutting off his air entirely. He was drawn up from the floor, the German prosecutor only having to use one arm to do this. Miles dangled from his grip, digging at the obstruction with his low-cut nails, trying to get the older man to release his grip.

"…You're lucky I don't kill you, Boy," Manfred hissed, his gaze piercing the frightened and frantic gray eyes of his apprentice. "If you think you can take advantage of my daughter and get away with it, you are sadly mistaken…"

"Papa! Nein!"

Franziska shot out of bed and grabbed hold of her father's arm, tugging with what little strength she possessed, being such a young age. "H-he didn't do anything wrong! I gave him a kiss! That's all. He… He saved my life, Papa! _Bitte!_ D-don't hurt him anymore! Please!"

Manfred turned his head slowly to look down at the small girl at his elbow, her tiny hands gripping his blue suit jacket as she stared up at him with wide, fearful and pleading eyes. After a moment, he released his hold on Miles, causing the teen to simply fall to the floor with no way of catching himself. The older man ignored the coughing and gasping at his feet and turned to face his daughter with anger in his eyes.

"You kissed him?"

Franziska wanted to run, but the brave little girl stayed where she was. "Y-yes, Papa. He… He saved me… I was just… thanking him…"

Manfred glared down at her. "And what have I told you about such petty emotions and attachments, Franziska."

"But, Papa-"

"Ist mir egal. I don't care what happened! Such things make you weak! A prosecutor must be void of emotion, cold, and calculated! If you really felt it necessary, a simple 'thank you' would have sufficed!"

Franziska lowered her head and dropped her hands at her sides. _"…Es tut mir Leid, Papa…_ I… I understand…." She then looked back up. "Just… please… don't hurt him anymore… He hasn't done anything wrong…"

"I don't want to hear your sniveling!"

Franziska jumped back, the resolve to stand her ground cracking wide open. _"J-ja, Papa…. Ich… Ich verstehe…"_

Manfred's cold gaze lingered on her for a moment, and then traveled back to the boy lying on the floor before him. He said nothing, but simply turned and walked out of the room, his cane thumping the ground as he walked. Neither of them really knew why he used the thing; he obviously didn't need it. Miles had deduced that it was just for appearances; they weren't dumb enough to question it.

When her father was long gone, Franziska ran to her brother's side, kneeling down over him. _"Oh mein Gott…. Miles… Bist du-"_

"I-I'll… be okay…" he mumbled, though inwardly he was screaming for medical attention. "Don't… w-worry yourself…"

_"…Es tut mir Leid…"_ Franziska whispered, placing her small hand over his larger one, which was gripping the collar of his shirt. "This is my fault… I was foolish… I didn't mean for… this to be your reward for rescuing me…"

As much as it hurt and made him dizzy, Miles shook his head. "No… No, it's all right… It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong…"

She frowned. "…I kissed you… Papa says that's a show of weakness, and being weak is against the rules."

Miles looked up into the wide, innocent eyes of hers. He opened his mouth to tell her that it wasn't weak, that he appreciated the gesture, and that her father was wrong, but thought better of it. No… She would never hear him out… She was still young and naïve, and she trusted her father's word, even if it was.. a bit… well… harsh and cold…

"….Papa won't get mad if… if we hug each other… will he…?"

"….I don't know…" Miles lied. "…Best… not to let him see if we do… just in case."

Franziska seemed to consider this for a moment, tapping her chin lightly. Then, the tiniest of smile appeared on her lips. "Okay," she whispered, as if it was a secret, and being careful not to cause him more pain, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him in a light embrace. "Danke…."

Miles closed his eyes momentarily, working to keep his breathing steady, and then reached up to complete the embrace. "…You're welcome… Be careful from now on… okay…"

"Heh…" She gave him a little smirk. "Funny, coming from someone who will probably be sleeping on my bedroom floor tonight, not by his own choice or mine."

"…Touche."


End file.
